


The Fairy Tale Files

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-13
Updated: 2003-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This series puts our favorite boys into some of my favorite fairy tales (with a few minor changes) Enjoy!





	The Fairy Tale Files

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Once upon a time, in the not so distant past, there was a boy whose name was Justin who lived with his father Craig, mother Jennifer and sister Molly. They lived in the best neighborhood in Pittsburgh and had the finest house. They were all very happy living together—until one day Justin told his father a most shocking secret: he was gay. Craig became enraged and refused to live under the same roof as his son. Not about to let her baby boy go out into the world alone, Jennifer tried to reason with her husband, only making him more angry. So Jennifer did the only thing she could do: she divorced her husband and, taking Molly and Justin with her, moved out of their perfect house and away from their perfect life.

They moved into a condo in a neighborhood that wasn’t as nice as the last, but good enough. Justin did all he could to help his mother, who had to get a job. Luckily, Jennifer soon found a job as a real estate agent. One day, Jennifer had to go into the city to see a man about selling his apartment.

“I’ll only be gone for a few hours honey,” Jennifer said to Justin. “There’s money for pizza for you and Molly on the table. Please make sure she does all her homework, okay?”

“Sure mom,” Justin said, partly distracted by his drawing.

“Alright, honey. I love you, see you in a bit.” Jennifer kissed her son on the cheek.

“Love you too, mom,” Justin replied. With that Jennifer left.

******  
Jennifer had been sure she knew where she was going, but after about a half hour, she realized she was lost. Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, her car started to make an alarming noise. She managed to maneuver it to the side of the road before it came sputtering to a stop. Just great, she thought. She knew she’d never make it to her appointment. She took out her cell phone so that she could call Justin, but of course, the battery was dead. She didn’t see any pay phones around, and not knowing what else to do she walked up to the front of the warehouse building behind her. She pressed the first few buttons, but got no answer. Finally she got to a button marked “Kinney”. She pressed it.

“Hello? Hello is anyone there? Please, I just need to use the phone.” She waited a few seconds, and just when she thought there would be no answer, the door clicked open. 

She took the elevator to the top floor and climbed out, staring at the large menacing-looking metal door in front of her. The door was already slid open, so she went inside.

“Hello?” Jennifer said into the emptiness. No answer. Jennifer carefully took a few more steps into the loft apartment. It seemed like no one was home. So how did she get inside? “Where’s the phone?” She said out loud to herself.

“It’s over here honey, by the computer,” a voice from no where said.

“Who said that?” Jennifer asked, stepping back.

“I did, right here,” the voice said again. The light clicked on.

“Right where?” Jennifer asked again, now completely confused.

“Right here, on the table sweetie.” Jennifer walked over to the table to find a man who was no more than 6 inches tall.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be shitting me!” Jennifer said.

“Well, well such language!” The man said. Just then another tiny man popped up from behind the CD case.

“See, I told you this was a bad idea,” he said.

“The poor woman needed help, how could I turn her away?” The first man said.

“Brian’s gonna be pissed when he gets home.”

“Oh poo on Brian. He needs to learn to liven up a bit!”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but could you please explain…this to me?” Jennifer said, exasperated. Both men looked at her.

“Honey, you wouldn’t believe it if I told you,” the first tiny man said. “Name’s Emmett, by the by. And this drama queen is Michael.” 

“Jennifer. Oh god, I’m losing my mind,” Jennifer said.

“Believe me, we know this isn’t something you see everyday,” Emmett started. “Well, actually I knew a guy who probably saw things like this all the time…He was on some heavy drugs though and thought he was Mary Queen of the Scotts. He was a queen alright but…” Michael finally cut him off.

“Would you just let her use the goddamn phone so she can leave?” He whined impatiently.

“Oh right. It’s right there sweetie.” Jennifer picked up the phone and started to dial. “You want anything? A bottle of water or something?”

“Don’t offer her anything! We haven’t got the time!” Michael screamed.

“Where is your sense of hospitality? Michael Novotny, I know your mother raised you better than that!”

“It’s okay really,” Jennifer said once the phone started ringing. “I’m fine.” There were a few rings and finally Justin picked up. “Hi Justin...Well, actually that’s what I was calling about; I never made it to the showing…Got lost and then the car broke down…Uh huh…Yeah, I couldn’t believe it either…Now? Honey, you wouldn’t believe it but I’m in an old warehouse building on Tremont…Some Kinney person…Yeah some really weird stuff…” Just then someone burst through the door. Both Emmett and Michael scurried to the middle of the computer desk. Jennifer dropped the phone in alarm.

“Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my loft?”

**********  
“Mom? Mom, are you still there? Hello?” Justin kept asking into the phone. He heard scuffling on the other end of the phone, screaming and then silence. “Holly shit.” Justin grabbed his coat. “Molly?” He yelled up the stairs.

“What?” She answered.

“I’ve gotta go pick up mom. Be good while I’m gone, alright? Don’t answer the door or the phone. And finish your homework.”

“Uh huh,” Molly answered. Justin dashed out the door and went to his car.

**********

20 minutes later he was on Tremont. He looked for an old warehouse building. When he found it, he parked the car and ran over and pressed the button for “Kinney”.

“Hello? Mom? What’s going on?” Justin yelled into the speaker. Suddenly a man’s voice floated over the intercom.

“Who the fuck is this?” He said.

“Justin Taylor. Is my mother up there?” There was a pause.

“Hold on.” The door clicked open and Justin ran up the stairs to the loft apartment. When he entered the apartment he saw his mother sitting on the couch, looking as if she’d been crying.

“Mom!” Justin said. He went over to his mother and put a hand on her back. He turned to look at the man who was sitting on a bar stool at the counter. “What did you do to her?” He asked. The man huffed a laugh as he downed a shot of Beam in one gulp.

“I didn’t do a fucking thing to her. I come home from a long day at work, just wanting to take a boiling hot shower and go to sleep, and here she is, using my phone,” he answered.

“Brian, I already told you this is all my fault,” a small voice said. Just then Justin noticed Emmett sitting on the counter next to the Beam bottle.

“What the…” Justin started. Brian wouldn’t let him continue.

“And as if that weren’t enough, she BREAKS the fucking phone by dropping it on the ground and stepping on it. I should call the cops!”

“No please,” Jennifer said from the couch. “Please anything but that. I’m sure I can find some way to pay you back.” The man stopped and stared at both the woman and her son.

“Step into the light so I can see you better, kid,” the man said. Justin slowly stepped into the light. The man looked Justin up and down, making Justin feel like what a piece of meat in the supper market must feel like. “Alright, I’ll cut you a deal. The kid stays here for a week, helps me with some work I’ve got and we’ll call it even.”

“You…you want me to trade my son for a phone?” Jennifer said in astonishment.

“In exchange for the phone and for me not calling the cops and telling them that you broke into my house.”

“But I didn’t…they…” She said pointing to Michael and Emmett.

“So you’re going to tell the police that two 6 inch men let you into my apartment and told you that you could use the phone? Better plead insanity then.” With that the man took out his cell phone and started dialing the police.

“Wait,” Justin said. “I’ll stay. Just, don’t call the police and let my mom go home.”

“Justin he’s a stranger! I can’t let you stay with a complete stranger!” Jennifer cried. Justin took his mother’s hands.

“Look mom, I’ve got to do this. The last thing we need is for you to go to jail. Dad will sue for custody of Molly again and we don’t want that, right?” Justin said. Jennifer shook her head. “I’ll be fine mom. You know I can take care of myself. Here, take my car and go home.” Jennifer took the keys and walked over to the man at the counter.

“You’re…going to take good care of him, right? He’ll come home in a week?” The man tore his eyes away from the countertop and got up. For the first time Jennifer and Justin could see the man’s face clearly. He was a handsome man with chiseled features and hazel eyes. Justin knew he had never seen a more gorgeous man in his life.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure he brushes his teeth and says his prayers. And yes, in exactly a week. So, see you then.” The man started walking—or rather, pushing—Jennifer towards the door.

“Wait, can I call him?” She asked.

“He’ll call you.” With that the man shoved Jennifer out the door.

“What’s your name?” Jennifer asked as her final desperate question.

“Brain. Brian Kinney,” the man said as he slammed the door, leaving poor Jennifer alone to go home and explain all of this to Molly. 

**********  
“Well,” Brian said, “I don’t know about you, but I’m beat. I think I’ll head to bed.” He started walking towards the bedroom, stripping off his clothes while he went along. Justin stood by the couch, unsure of what to do.

“Where…Where am I going to sleep?” Justin asked finally. Brian stopped in the doorway to the bedroom and turned around, topless, pants unbuttoned. 

“Where the fuck do you think?” Justin stayed where he was, still not sure where to go. “Look, you can stand there all night if you want to, or you can come to bed. It’s your call.” With that Brain turned around and continued undressing. Justin took off his coat and watched as Brain stripped all the way down and got into bed. He was at a loss. He’d never been without his mother before and he’d definitely never been in a situation like this before. But he knew he was tired and wanted a comfortable place to sleep, so he took off his pants and walked into the bedroom. He slipped as quietly as he could into bed and turned his back to Brian. Just one week, he kept thinking to himself; just one week.

**********  
The next morning Brian woke up before Justin and took a shower. He went out to the kitchen and made himself some coffee. Emmett popped up from behind the blender.

“Good morning!” Emmett sing-songed as he plopped himself down onto the edge of the counter. Michael followed behind him.

“Well if it isn’t Hostess Emmett. Care to let anymore strangers into my house today?” Brian said. Emmett rolled his eyes and picked up a raisin.

“The poor woman was in trouble and besides, you know I was just thinking of you,” Emmett replied. Brian scoffed at that. “Brain, your 30th birthday is in exactly 1 week. You know what that means!”

“I’ll be collecting Social Security in a short matter of years?” Brian said as he poured half the container of sugar into his coffee.

“It means that me and Emmett will be fun-sized for the rest of our lives and you’ll never be able to fall in love again,” Michael said. “Unless you get someone to fall in love with you before then.” Brian sat down and started sipping his coffee, seemingly ignoring Michael. “Of course you seem to like being a heartless asshole.” Brian sighed and slouched on his stool.

“Let’s face it guys; that witch Marilyn really did a number on me by cursing me with this attitude. How could anyone fall love with someone like me? Bet you no one even thinks I want to fall in love because I can’t say it,” Brian lamented. “I should’ve just given her the 20 bucks.”

“Brian, don’t go all drama queen on us now,” Emmett said. “What about Justin? Can’t he break the spell?”

“Don’t you think I thought of that?” Brian snapped. “But it’s almost hopeless.”

“What’s almost hopeless?” Brian turned around to find Justin standing in the doorway to the bedroom. The boy had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and creamy white skin. There was no doubt that Brian was attracted to him, but that wasn’t enough.

“I was just saying you’d never wake up,” Brian answered. Justin nodded and continued standing in the doorway. “You know, you can come and sit down.” Justin still hesitated. “Come on; I don’t bite. Well, not unless I’m asked to.” Justin laughed lightly at that and took a seat at the counter next to Brian. “You want some coffee or anything? You’ve got a long day ahead of you.” Justin looked surprised at that.

“What do you mean? I thought…aren’t I just here for…” Justin stammered. Brian raised a brow to Justin signifying he didn’t know what Justin was getting at. Justin jerked his head towards the bedroom. Brian laughed at that; he laughed long and hard.

“You thought I intended for you to be my sex slave?” Brian asked between laughs. Justin nodded and blushed slightly. “Listen Justin; I don’t need to buy or otherwise trade anything for ass. If I want ass, I can go out and get it for free. Got that?” Justin nodded. “Now, the reason that I wanted your services is because your mother told me that you were an artist. I’m a junior partner at Vanguard and I need someone to do some mock ups for me.”

“Don’t you have people at your agency to do that for you?” Justin asked.

“Just so happens that I don’t like any of the work the artists at the agency have done. So, I decided, why not give you a try?” Justin nodded and stared down at the counter.

“So you just want me to do some drawings and stuff. That’s all?” Brian nodded.

“Just some drawings and stuff.” Justin looked up at him.

“Then why do you need me to stay here with you?” Brian knew it was quick thinking time. He knew this was his chance to start reeling Justin in. So he swallowed all the sarcastic comments he had saved up, tried to wipe all the bitterness off his face and smiled.

“Just wanted someone around, I guess,” he answered simply. He wasn’t sure it was enough until the boy smiled in return.

“Alright; fine. I’ll draw for you and keep you company,” Justin replied.

“Good. Here, I’ve lined a few thins up for you.” Brian led the boy over to the computer desk. “Here’s the account I need the drawings for; as you can see it’s a family restaurant. They’ve asked for pictures to hang around the restaurant that might encourage people to keep coming back. They also need some advertisements.” Brian clicked on a link on the computer screen, opening a webpage for Hotmail. “I’ve created an e-mail account for you. Check it 3 or 4 times a day to see if there are any changes or anything. I left the number for my office right there. Only answer the phone if that number appears on the display. You need anything else, ask Emmett or Michael.” Justin looked to the two small men sitting on the counter.

“How did…” Justin started. Brian got his briefcase and started to leave before Justin could finish.

“I’ll be home by 5 unless I e-mail or call you to tell you otherwise. Later.” The door slammed shut and just like that, Brian was gone.

********  
Justin wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself once Brian was gone. He figured as long as he was going to be staying with this man for a whole week, he should find out some things about him. So Justin went over to the counter, poured himself some coffee and looked over at Emmett and Michael.

“Well, I’d ask you guys how you got to be 6 inches tall, but it seems like that topic is off limits,” he said. The men nodded. “So instead I’m just going to ask you what it’s like living with Brian. He seems kinda…temperamental.”

“Oh you can say it: he’s an asshole. And not just slightly but…” Michael started. Emmett elbowed him in the side. “Ow! I mean, but he has his good side too.”

“Yeah,” Emmett agreed. “You just have to get to know him.”

“I don’t know if I really wanna get to know him,” Justin admitted. “I kinda just wanna do the mock ups for him and leave.” 

“Oh honey you should try. He’s just…had a very hard life, that’s all. He’s really sweet, honestly,” Emmett said. Justin sighed.

“I guess I could try,” he said. Emmett clapped and stood up.

“Fabulous! Well, let’s get started,” Emmett said. He hopped on the stool and stepped onto the leg. Justin realized that there were little niches carved out on the side of leg, like stairs. Michael followed.

“Get started with what?” Justin asked, confused.

“Getting to know Brian, of course!” Emmett said as he scurried away to the computer desk where he used the computer chair in the same fashion as the stool. Justin followed and sat on the chair after Michael had climbed up.

“Look in that drawer right there,” Michael said. Justin pulled open the drawer and found a picture of and old man holding a baby.

“Who’s this?” Justin asked, still looking at the picture.

“That’s Jack Kinney,” Michael said, pointing to the old man, “and that’s Gus Kinney Marcus-Peterson.” Justin looked more closely at the baby and saw that it did look a lot like Brian.

“You mean Brian has a son?” Justin asked, astonished.

“Yep,” Michael replied.

“Wow. Well, where is he now? The baby, I mean,” Justin asked. Emmett and Michael looked down at their tiny hands, then Emmett looked back up at Justin. 

“Brian doesn’t know. He’s not allowed to see him,” Emmett answered. Justin looked over at the men.

“The mom won’t let him?”

“No it’s not that; he doesn’t know where any of them are: Gus or Gus’s moms. He’s not allowed to see any of them,” Emmett clarified. Justin sighed.

“That must be hard for Brian,” he said.

“Well I’m sure it doesn’t tickle,” Michael answered.

“And the man?” Justin asked.

“That’s Brian’s father. He died of cancer a couple months ago,” Emmett said.

“Were they close?” Justin asked. Michael shook his head. “What happened?”

“I think maybe you should ask Brian that, you know, when you’re comfortable to,” Michael answered. The three sat in silence for a few moments while Justin continued to stare at the picture. “Maybe you should start working on those mock ups now.” Justin looked up. He nodded and put the picture back in the drawer. He looked at the pictures of the restaurant again and started doing some drawings.

*********  
When Brian got home at five Justin was cooking dinner. When he heard the door open Justin looked up from the pot he was stirring and smiled.

“Hey,” he said as he continued to stir. “Emmett and Michael told me you like chicken and that you eat like a bird, so I made a couple small portions of chicken curry.”

“You didn’t have to make dinner,” Brian said, not sure of what else to say. No one had ever cooked dinner for him before except his mother (and she only did it because she had to) and Michael’s mother.

“I like to cook, it was no big,” Justin answered. “It should be ready in a couple minutes, if you wanna change or anything.” Brian nodded and headed for the bedroom to change out of his suit. 

When he came back, Brian was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Justin licked his lips a little; even in the simplest of attire the man looked delicious. They both sat down to their chicken.

“So, Justin, tell me about yourself,” Brian asked as he nervously picked at his chicken. Justin looked up from his plate and thought a moment.

“Um, well, my name’s Justin Taylor, I’m 5’9”, 18-years-old, 145 pounds…” Justin started.

“No, no, tell me about your family, you know, your life.”

“Oh, uh I have a sister named Molly who’s 9. She’s pretty cool for a little kid,” Justin said.

“What about your parents?”

“They got divorced about a year ago.”

“Wish my parents would’ve done that,” Brian said before he knew what was coming out of his mouth. Justin looked up again.

“Why’s that?” He asked. Brian turned back to his food.

“This is pretty good. You’ll have to leave the recipe,” he said. Justin took the hint and nodded. He figured Brian would talk about his past when he was ready.

“Anyway, I go to St. James,” Justin said, turning conversation back on himself.

“Yeah? How’s that?” Brian asked. He was relieved to be talking about Justin again.

“It used to be okay, but lately its just been a living hell. I get picked on a lot.”

“How come?”

“Because I’m not exactly like them.”

“Because you’re gay?” Justin nearly choked.

“How’d you know?” He asked.

“I guess you could say it takes a queer to know one.” Justin smiled and nodded. They finished their dinner in relative silence. When they were both finished they retired to the couch. “So, you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure; what’ve you got?” Brian surveyed his DVD collection and made a selection.

“How about Moulin Rouge? It’s one of my favorites,” Brian suggested.

“Sounds great.” So they settled back and watched the movie, Brian thinking that he might actually have a chance and Justin thinking that maybe this week wouldn’t be so bad after all.

*********  
A few days went by and before they all knew it, Justin had been staying at the loft for four days. Our boys had gotten closer, but not close enough. Justin was having a good time though; he got on well with Emmett and Michael and he learned something new about Brian everyday. The more Justin got to know the man behind the attitude, the more he liked him. Justin had learned that Brian didn’t get on well with his family, which, he figured, was what made him bitter. Along with Emmett and Michael’s tutelage, Justin had picked up a few things on his own; like Brian liked to sleep on the left side of the bed, liked to cuddle (no matter how much he fussed about it while he was awake) and that the man looked fabulous in any color he wore, but especially red.

It was 6:30 and Justin was finishing up the last picture in his first series of mock ups. Justin had decided, after some consideration, that he would do two series of pictures: one with human families playing together, and another with animal families. Brian walked up behind him and looked at the drawing.

“These are coming together nicely,” he said. Justin looked up.

“Thanks,” Justin answered. One more stroke and he was done. He set down his pencil and sat back. “I’m beat; I’ve been working all day.” In a moment of impulse, Brian reached down and started rubbing Justin’s shoulders. “Hmmm…that feels pretty good.” Justin leaned more into Brian’s touch. After a few moments, Brian decided he was going to make his move. He leaned down and placed a kiss on every gay man’s weak spot: that spot right behind and below the ear. Justin moaned. Brian’s hands started to wander lower and lower until he reached the button of Justin’s jeans. He started to undo it when suddenly he felt Justin’s hands on his, stopping him.

“Wait,” he said and stood up. “Just…give me a second.” Brian nodded.

“I’m sorry. I just thought…I’m sorry,” he said. Justin sighed and walked over to Brian.

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s not you, really it’s not. I really like you,” Justin said as he placed a hand on Brian’s face. 

“Then what is it?” Justin looked down then back up at Brian.

“It’s that…I’ve never…been, with anyone before,” Justin stammered. Brian smiled in understanding. He put his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

“You don’t have to be afraid with me; we’ll take it nice and slow, okay?” He said soothingly. Justin nodded. Brian leaned down and kissed Justin gently and took his hand, leading him into the bedroom, where he did his best to make love gently to Justin.

**********  
Justin sat up in bed smoking a cigarette. Never in his life had he felt anything like what he’d just experienced. But things were moving so fast. He’d only known this man for four days and already they were sleeping together. On top of all of that, he had to remember that this was the same man that was keeping him away from his mother and sister. He had to think.

“You seem deep in thought,” Brian said. Justin flinched. He hadn’t been aware that Brian and woken up. He met the man’s eyes and smiled.

“I was just having a cigarette,” Justin lied, stubbing out the cigarette in the ashtray by the bed. Brian sat up and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind.

“Why don’t you call her?” He said. Justin swiveled his head around.

“Huh?”

“Your mother; why don’t you call her? I know you must miss her.” Justin nodded. Brian unwrapped his arms and picked up the (new) phone. “Here. Tell her I said hi.” Justin smiled and dialed the phone. After a few rings, Molly picked up.

“Hello, Molly Taylor,” she said. Justin laughed. Jennifer always made them answer the phone like that; it was the only good thing about living away from home.

“Hey Mollusk, it’s Justin.”

“Justin! I’m so glad you called.” Justin became concerned.

“Why, is something wrong?”

“Mommy got really depressed after you left; she hasn’t gotten out of bed for two days! I’m really worried.”

“Can I talk to her?”

“She’s asleep; she’s been sleeping all day and I can’t wake her up.”

“Hold on Molly, I’m gonna call dad, okay? It’s gonna be alright.”

“Okay Justin. Bye.” Justin hung up.

“That didn’t sound good,” Brian said.

“My mother won’t get out of bed. She’s been struggling on and off with depression since her divorce. I guess it must be hard on her with me not there to help her out,” Justin said. Brian nodded. “I’m going to call my dad and get him to go over there.” He was about to dial when Brian put his hand over the phone to stop him.

“You should go; she wants you,” he said. Justin looked at him in amazement.

“But the pictures…What about the agreement?”

“Fuck the agreement Justin; your mother is sick. You need to go to her. You can do the pictures at home and bring them by in a couple of days,” Brian replied. They were both silent for a few moments. Then Justin leaned over and kissed Brian tenderly and ran his hand over the man’s face. He got up and got dressed. When he was finished he stood in the doorway, looking at Brian.

“I’m going to miss you. I’ll call you, okay?” Brian nodded. Justin started to leave when he remembered something. “Oh, I left you a present in the desk drawer. I didn’t put it out because I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it, so I figured you could put it out when you feel comfortable.” With that he left. 

********  
Two days and 23 hours later Brian sat in the living room, looking at the picture he’d found framed in the computer desk drawer and thinking about the conversations he’d had with Justin there. He hadn’t heard from the boy since he left and was sure he’d never hear from him again. Emmett and Michael sat on the edge of the coffee table, the same question burning through both of their minds.

“Why’d you let him leave?” Michael finally asked. “He was going to stay with you; why’d you let him go?”

“His mom needed him. She’s a good mom and he’s a good son. They’re lucky to have each other,” Brian answered, not tearing his eyes way from the picture.

“I really thought he was the one. I thought you loved him,” Emmett said.

“Sometimes you have to love something enough to let it go,” Brian answered simply. He put the picture down. He picked up his bottle of Beam and went to the bathroom.

“There must be something we can do! We can’t let it end like this,” he whispered.

“I know, I know…but we’re half a foot tall. What the fuck can we do?” Michael whispered back. Emmett thought a minute. Then he came up with an idea.

“We’ll call Justin and tell him to come back. We’ll tell him Brian’s in trouble and he needs to come back,” Emmett said. So they went to the phone.

*******  
Jennifer had been doing a lot better since Justin’s return. Justin finally felt comfortable enough to leave her alone and finish the rest of the sketches. He was finally finishing up the last one when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Justin! It’s Emmett.”

“How are you using the phone?”

“Never mind that right now! You’ve got to get back here!” Emmett shouted. Justin put down his pencil.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell you, but you’ve gotta get back here right away!”

“But what about my mother?”

“Look Justin, you love Brian right?” Michael chimed in. There was a pause. “Don’t try to deny it Justin. We both saw you guys over the last few days. You love him. Now you’ve gotta tell him that before it’s too late!” With that the phone hung up.

“Guys? Too late for what? Hello, guys?” Justin hung up the phone. He was afraid that something was terribly wrong with Brian. He had to get back to him. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

*********  
When Justin got to the loft the door was already open. He went in a looked around for Brian.

“Brian? Brian where are you?” He called. Then he saw the light coming from beneath the bathroom door. He went to the door and knocked. “Brian? It’s me, Justin. What are you doing in there? Emmett and Michael called and…”

“Just go away Justin. You’re too late,” Brian suddenly said from behind the door. He sounded as if he’d been crying. Justin continued to get more and more worried.

“Why does everyone keep saying that I’m too late?”

“My birthday is in 1 and a half minutes away and it’s all over then.” Justin gasped, jumping to the conclusion that Brian was going to kill himself.

“Brian, listen to me. It’s not gonna be over. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“And why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I need you around.”

“Why?” Justin barely even hesitated.

“Because I love you Brian. Do you hear me? I love you.” Justin stood outside the door as the clock struck twelve midnight. Just when he thought Brian was going to stay in the bathroom all night, the door slowly opened, Brian standing on the other side.

“Do you really mean that?” Justin closed the small gap of space between the two of them and put his hands on the man’s face.

“Of course I mean it.” Brian smiled.

“I love you too Justin.” With that they kissed. From the next room Emmett screamed with joy. Justin and Brian went to the living room where Emmett and Michael were regular sized again.

“Holy Prada Shoes; Michael look at us!” He yelled.

“Finally,” Michael said. “I don’t have to piss in a thimble anymore.” Justin and Brian laughed. They kissed again and everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
